creepypastafandomcom_es-20200215-history
Quartering souls
Saliendo del trabajo como de de costumbre tomaba el camión para llegar a casa subí al camión, tome asiento. pero aun lado del asiento había un disco se veía de apariencia normal y tenia escrito con marcador '"Quartering Souls".right|294px|link=Archivo:Souls.jpg '' ''como no había nadie que lo reclamara decidí quedármelo así que lo guarde en la pequeña mochila que traía. cuando llegue a casa prendí el ordenador revise mis e-mails y después me puse a ver unos vídeos. '' ''Recordé que me había encontrado un disco isa que fui rápidamente a buscar la mochila y saque el disco. Después lo puse en el ordenador. Y ahí empezó lo extraño. '' ''La pantalla del ordenador se puso negra por completo. unos 30 segundos después aprecio un en la pantalla un titulo que decía: '' ''"Quartering Souls"' '' ''y abajo decía: '' '"Play now".' '' No tenia nada que hacer así que le di '"Play now"' para ver de que trataba el juego. de repente apareció un rostro terrorífico que te decía: '' '"Insert your name".' '' Tecle mi nombre y le di aceptar. '' ''Aparecí en un cuarto rojo, y el juego era una especie de aventura gráfica. Di clic hacia el otro lado y había varios rostros en la pared y a lo lejos un puerta. '' ''El juego al parecer no tenia sonido. di clic en la puerta y me llevo aun cuarto donde había partes de cuerpos colgados como una carnicería. dije genial este juego es de horror. '' ''Seguí el camino y había una cabeza de un hombre y en el ojo tenia incrustada una llave. clickie ahí y me salio un mensaje que decía: '' '"Congratulations you got the key to gate 709".' '' Seguí derecho por un largo pasillo y encontré la dichosa puerta. Le di clic y se abrió la puerta. '' ''Y de repente aparecieron varios rostros en la pantalla, se escuchaba que lloraban y decían: '' '"HELP ME..."' '' Yo estaba asustado porque el juego no tenia sonido y ahora si el sonido era bastante perturbador. Después enfrente aprecio un letrero que decía: '' '"GET READY"' y de repente se apagaron las luces. '' Intente prender las luces pero no prendían, pensé que no había energía pero el ordenador estaba funcionando y seguían los rostros gritando y llorando. '' ''Busque mi chamarra y baje las escaleras muy asustado. Mire hacia arriba y vi como lentamente alguien iba bajando las escaleras. aterrorizado salí corriendo. '' ''Fui la casa de un amigo y le explique todo. al poco rato fuimos ami casa y todo estaba normal. fuimos al ordenador y en la pantalla decía: '' '"Has abandonado el juego"' '' Y abajo decía: '' '"Continuar o Salir".' '' Le di Salir. Salio la pantalla de Windows y rápidamente saque el disco y apague el ordenador. Les enseñe el disco a mis amigos y después lo aventamos a un terreno baldío. Regrese a casa pero debo admitir que eso fue aterrador y aun tengo pesadillas sobre esto y eso me enseño a no tomar cosas desconocidas por que nunca sabes lo que traerán. Categoría:Videojuegos